Jury Duty
by Red Witch
Summary: Rogue, Jean, Scott and Hank get called for jury duty in this fun one shot on the 4th!


**A court has ordered me to tell you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Here's a cute little fic on the Fourth of July celebrating another American institution! I just had this weird little idea based on a real life experience. I wish my jury duty summons was as interesting as this! **

**Jury Duty **

"I can't believe this," Rogue grumbled as she sat down in the large dingy room with three other mutants from the Xavier Institute. "I can't believe we all got **jury duty** on the **same day!"**

"I can't believe we got jury duty at **all,**" Scott said. "Is it me or are these chairs really hard?"

"I'm surprised at your attitudes," Hank huffed as he sat down. He was wearing a suit and tie. "Jury duty is a fundamental right and privilege. It is one of the cornerstones of democracy! By serving jury duty the four of us are participating in the administration of justice. There is no more valuable service that a citizen can perform in support of our democratic Government than the good faith performance of jury duty."

"Hank that only applies if a person is actually **chosen** to sit on a jury," Jean gave him a look.

"That is not true," Hank bristled. "People who are not called to serve have given as much of themselves to this cherished American freedom as those who have been called to serve on a jury. This is valuable work we have been chosen to do."

"How can just sitting on our butts doing nothing all day be considered work?" Rogue asked.

"It's a government building Rogue," Scott said.

"Oh that's right," Rogue said. "What was I **thinking?**"

"We haven't been chosen anyway," Jean said. "This is just the jury pool room. They're only going to pick a certain amount of people to go to a courtroom. And even then there's no guarantee that they'll be on a jury."

"So how does this whole thing work again?" Rogue asked as she held up her ticket. "Why do we all get different numbers?"

"The process is fairly simple," Hank explained. "Each potential juror is given a number. The court officer will call out a certain group of numbers to go to a courtroom. For example I have the number ten. They could call numbers ten through twenty and we would go to the courtroom. There we would sit on a panel. The judge opens the proceedings with a short statement about the case. The purpose is to inform the jurors of what the case is about and to identify the parties and their lawyers."

"Okay then what happens?" Rogue asked.

Hank answered. "Questions are then asked to find out whether any individuals on the panel have any personal interest in the case or know of any reason why they cannot render an impartial verdict. The court also wants to know whether any member of the panel is related to or personally acquainted with the parties, their lawyers, or the witnesses who will appear during trial. Other questions will determine whether any panel members have a prejudice or a feeling that might influence them in rendering a verdict. Any juror having knowledge of the case should explain this to the judge."

"Sounds pretty simple," Rogue said.

Hank continued. "Parties on either side may ask that a member of the panel be excused or exempted from service on a particular jury. The peremptory challenge is a legal right long recognized by law as a means of giving both sides some choice in the make-up of a jury."

"You mean a lawyer on either side can just throw out somebody from a jury panel for any reason they want?" Scott asked.

"That's a very general term for it," Hank said. "Of course being eliminated from a jury panel by a peremptory challenge is no reflection on a person's integrity or ability."

"Yeah right," Rogue snorted.

"We could get called," Jean said. "I'd love to see what it's like to be on a jury."

"Like any judge or lawyer is going to let a person who can **read minds** be on a jury," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Think about it Jean, if telepaths got into the judicial system they'd be out of a job in a minute!"

"It would make the process a lot faster I must admit," Hank thought aloud.

"So how long are we stuck here?" Scott asked.

"Well in the past jurors were called for nine days of service," Hank began.

"You mean we gotta sit here for **nine days?"** Rogue asked.

"No, no this state like many others has adopted the one day, one trial policy," Hank explained. "Basically you are required to serve on one case or if you are not called for the day you are excused for at least 3 to possibly 5 years from jury duty."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Scott grumbled.

"Let me get this straight," Rogue said. "You telling me that I only have to show up for one day every 3 to five years for this thing?"

"Maybe longer," Hank said. "I was about your age when I was first summoned and it's been years since then."

"Doesn't sound so bad after all," Jean said. "Unless we're chosen to sit on a jury."

"They probably won't even choose us," Rogue said. "One look at us and those lawyers will kick us out."

"That's not necessarily true," Hank said. "We may be chosen to do our civic duty."

"And a herd of unicorns can waltz in at any time to bring us free donuts," Rogue said sarcastically.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Scott asked.

"Well you could watch the television here or read, as I intend to do," Hank picked up a thick book. "I've been itching to catch up on my Marcel Proust."

"I'm itching period," Scott grumbled as he squirmed in his seat. "These seats are really hard!"

"Scott we've only been here for not even half an hour," Rogue said. "We're stuck here to five."

"Five?" Scott gave her a look. "As in five **PM?**"

"Yeah," Rogue said. "Didn't you know?"

"But we have a Danger Room session at three!" Scott whined.

"Sorry, can't," Rogue said in a chipper voice. "Have to do our civic duty!"

"What numbers do you have?" Jean asked. "I'm number 29."

"Seventy one," Rogue said. "Beast we know you're ten. Scott?"

"Forty three," Scott read.

"Can't believe there's so many people in here," Rogue looked around. Several people were standing near the walls even though there were several seats open near them. "And this happens every day of the week?"

"Well not on holidays or weekends but yes," Hank said. "Is it me or are a lot of people standing?"

"Gee I wonder why?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah these seats are pretty hard," Scott fidgeted. Then he realized that he was sitting next to a six foot blue hairy ape man. "Oh right…"

"OOOH!" A very heavy woman with a starched hairdo and thick glasses sitting two seats away behind them snorted. "My allergies! Do you **have** to be in here?"

"No, we could be invading **Mars,**" Rogue told her. "We just thought we'd hang around here for fun."

"It's bad enough that I am missing a day of work for **this**," The woman sniffed. "And I am wasting my day in a hot room but do I have to be stuck with disgusting freaks as well?"

"Funny I was just thinking the same about **you!**" Rogue shot back.

"Rogue!" Scott admonished.

"Don't lecture me Scott," Rogue snapped. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be here too and I'll be damned if some old bat keeps making cracks at me all day!"

"And I'll be damned if I let my allergies act up by sitting near a group of diseased mutants!" The fat woman huffed and moved away to another seat.

"Oh this is going to be a **fun** day," Scott groaned.

Some time later…

"I am so freaking bored…" Rogue sighed. "I'm tired of reading magazines about celebrity babies and diet trends."

"You should have brought a book," Hank said as he tried to read.

"I **did** bring a book but I'm tired of reading that," Rogue sighed. "And I'm sick of seeing the same stories on CNN."

"Well at least they're not running stories on the 'mutant menace'," Jean sighed.

"Yeah they're all talking about the economy or celebrity babies," Scott sighed. "What time is it?"

"Exactly ten minutes after the last time you asked me that question," Hank looked at his watch. "So it is now ten thirty five."

"Well I wouldn't have to ask if that stupid clock was working," Scott pointed at the clock in the room which still said 6:45.

"Or if you brought your **own **watch like the **rest **of us," Rogue told him.

"Sorry I guess I'm just bored too," Scott sighed. "I'm not used to just sitting around doing nothing!"

"None of us are," Jean said. "You know this would be a perfect gig for Lance and his crazy friends?"

"Yeah they would be more equipped to handle the tedium of doing nothing," Hank sighed.

"Hmph! Can you imagine what would happen if **those** guys got jury duty?" Jean began to giggle.

"Yeah it would be the first time a juror would be put on trial right there during the selection process," Rogue couldn't help but snicker. "If there was a courtroom left."

"It certainly wouldn't be boring I must admit," Hank chuckled.

"Numbers 80 through 100," The court officer walked in and called out. "Take your possessions and follow me."

"Darn it!" Hank snapped his fingers.

"Well at least we get away from those freaks," One juror grumbled as they left the room.

"And we freaks get a little more room," Rogue shot back.

"Rogue…" Scott said.

"Will you stop correcting me?" Rogue snapped. "I'm not exactly shoving them through a wall. Although I **feel** like doing it!"

"We're still stuck with them!" The fat woman snarled. "This is hazardous to my health! I'm allergic to fur! They're making me sick! I should sue the government!"

"I'm a lawyer," One man said. "I think you have a case."

"Yeah well I'm allergic to fat cells and stupidity," Rogue shot back. "You're making **me** sick!"

"I think **you **have a case too," The lawyer said. He handed out cards to both women.

"You actually love jury duty don't you?" Jean asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been called once every three years without fail and each time I got a new client," The lawyer grinned. "I never got to sit on a case but I was able to make money off of one!"

"They call **lawyers **to serve on jury duty?" Scott asked. "I thought you guys got some kind of exemption or something?"

"No every American citizen is called to do his or her duty," the Lawyer said. "Whether they be college students or captains of industry!"

"Captains of industry?" Rogue snorted. "Do you really see Donald Trump sitting around for jury duty? I don't think so!"

"Yeah that's a load of bull," Another woman with black hair snorted. "There are over fifty people in my office and out of **all **of them I'm the **only** one who gets called for jury duty! No one else has ever done it."

"Numbers 11 through 30," The court officer spoke. "Take your possessions and follow me."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hank moaned.

"Here I go again!" The black haired woman grumbled. "It never fails!"

"I'm going to be here all day I just **know **it," A man grumbled as he left.

"Well I'm up," Jean got up to go. She followed the jurors into the courtroom and sat in the rows. It seemed to be an interesting civil suit case. It was about an accident which both parties were suing each other for damages, each claiming the other was at fault. After some brief statements from both sides and the judge the jurors were called up one by one to fill the panel. Soon it was Jean's turn.

"State your name please," The Judge instructed.

"Jean Grey."

"Wait a minute," One lawyer said. "That name is familiar to me. I've seen you before. Are you one of those Xavier Institute mutants?"

"Yes I'm a mutant," Jean said.

"What's your power?" The lawyer asked.

"I'm telepath," Jean began.

"Which means…?" The other lawyer asked.

"I can read minds," Jean explained.

"This juror is **excused!**" The Judge said quickly. "You may leave."

"What? Why?" Jean said. "I can tell you who's lying!"

"No, no that's really not necessary," The Judge waved. "You may go now."

"But I can do it," Jean said. "It's not a problem."

"It's a problem for me," The Judge said.

"But it could save you a lot of time," Jean really wanted to prove a point.

"No thank you! Dismissed!" The Judge said.

"It's that guy right there!" Jean pointed. Then she realized she had used her powers. "Oops."

Both lawyers started to shout and protest. "I **knew** we were gonna end up here all day," Another prospective juror groaned.

Half an hour later Jean walked out of the courthouse and saw Hank, Scott and Rogue there waiting for her. "Jean! Over here!" Scott waved.

"I told you they'd never use her," Rogue said to Hank. "You owe me five bucks."

"What are you doing outside? Breaking for lunch?" Jean asked.

"I wish," Hank was disappointed.

"They let us out for the day," Scott told her. "We're done."

"Really?" Jean asked.

"Yeah they just let us all go," Rogue shrugged. "The last one just dropped the case and we were all excused."

"And it's not even one yet," Scott said happily. "We can make that Danger Room session after all!"

"Oh goody," Rogue replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't help but feel a little cheated," Hank sighed. "At least you were called in Jean. Personally I would have enjoyed being part of the judicial process. Doing my civic duty. Discovering truth from fiction, ensuring that justice is done."

"You've been watching 12 Angry Men from your DVD collection haven't you?" Scott asked.

"That and To Kill a Mockingbird," Hank nodded. "I really wanted to be on a jury."

"To be honest, I really didn't want to do it," Scott admitted. "I have enough trouble with decisions I have to make for the team! Well at least we all got out of sitting in a courtroom for about three years."

"No we didn't," Jean sighed. "At least not me."

"What? You actually got picked to be on a jury?" Hank was surprised.

"Uh no, not exactly," Jean coughed. "I got a little…carried away about the whole juror process."

"What do you mean **carried away?"** Hank gave her a look. "You didn't shove anyone into a wall did you?"

"No, but I kind of got a little excited and used my telepathy accidentally," Jean admitted. "It was an accident case and I kind of told the judge who was responsible."

"Let me guess, the lawyers hated that?" Scott groaned.

"Well to be fair only **one** of them did," Jean admitted. "The other one's fighting with the judge for me to be a witness. But that's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about?" Scott asked.

"The lawyer for the guy I said was guilty wants to sue me," Jean groaned. "For character defamination or something like that ."

"Oh dear," Hank sighed.

"Well I might as well fess up," Rogue sighed as they heard the sirens of an ambulance coming. "You might not be the only one Jean."

"What do you mean?" Hank gave her a look.

"You know that rude fat lady?" Rogue said. "And you remember how I had to use the bathroom right after we got dismissed?"

"Yes," Hank nodded. "Go on."

"And you know how small those bathrooms are? I mean only one toilet? A man obviously designed it!" Rogue added.

"Get to the point, Rogue," Hank said.

"Well I kind of had a little accident as I was washing my hands," Rogue gulped. "Uh we might want to go home now before she wakes up."

"I really don't feel so good right now," Scott groaned.

"How do you think I feel?" Rogue said. "You don't want to know some of the sick perverted stuff this woman does in her spare time! Some people will put **anything** on the internet!"

"Okay I think we should go home now," Hank said quickly. "And wait for the lawyers to call."

"Look at it this way Beast," Rogue shrugged as they left. "At least you get to be part of the judicial process."

"Yes but not at the **wrong** end of it," Hank told her.


End file.
